This will be a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled study to compare the effects of five doses of oral famciclovir in the suppression of recurrent genital herpes infection in female patients. Patients who meet entry criteria will be randomly assigned to one of the doses of famciclovir or placebo for a period of four months. During the study, patients will be required to attend the clinic every 28 days (or sooner if the patient suspects a recurrence) for assessment of possible recurrence and to collect laboratory data.